Jaws 19
Jaws 19 was a holofilm playing at the Holomax Theater in Hill Valley in October 2015, and was directed by Max Spielberg. History Apparently, critics thought Jaws 19 "lacked the bite" of its eighteen predecessors, and rated it low. An article reviewing the movie, which was titled JAWS WITHOUT A BITE, was billed in the Newsline column on the front page of the October 22, 2015 issue of USA Today as appearing in Section D. On passing the Holomax Theater on arriving in 2015, Marty McFly was 'swallowed' by a gigantic holographic image of the title character created by the building's exterior. Despite this, he thought the shark still looked fake. In all likelihood, his remark was unfair. The shark used in the advertisement hologram seems to have a deliberately cartoonish design, not at all approaching the appearance of an actual living animal. The hologram was obviously intended for tasteful marketing purposes and was not an accurate representation of the shark seen in the movie itself (such a cartoon-like beast would offer no suspense whatsoever). From the movie poster, it can be gathered that Jaws 19 is at least partially set in some kind of underwater city — including an underwater Hilton, which can be seen directly above Max Spielberg's surname. Whether this is science-fiction, or such underwater cities exist for real in the future world of 2015, is perhaps best left to personal preference. Behind the scenes *Max Spielberg is Steven Spielberg's son in real life. *The tagline of Jaws 19 is "This time it's really really personal". The tagline to Jaws: The Revenge is "This time it's personal". *In Craig Shaw Gardner's novelization, the movie is Jaws 14 rather than Jaws 19.Back to the Future Part II novelization, page 25 *Lea Thompson had previously starred as Kelly Ann Bukowski in the third installment of the series, Jaws 3-D, in 1983. Actuality *Although Jaws 19 has not been made, the screen writers did predict the increasing number of film sequel franchises (The Fast and the Furious). Another implied predication was the rise of "in-universe" franchises (DC comics, Marvel comics) that have multiple films. **But Back to the Future Part IV still stays in rumor, and the Back to the Future universe is expanded by other media such as comics and games. *Max Spielberg acted as assistant to his mother, Amy Irving, on The Rage: Carrie 2 in 1999, but hasn't followed in his father's footsteps as a director. He is currently pursuing a career as a video game designer at Electronic Arts.Max Spielberg - Back to the Predictions (see 'External links' below) *Bearing in mind that Jaws 5 through 18 have not been produced and it's now too late to catch up, there is no chance of a Jaws 19 any time soon. *Though not official, amateur videos of Jaws 5-19 can be viewed on YouTube. One video, called Jaws 12: Land Sharks, attempts to abridge fiction with reality by telling a fictional story of a interview with a fictional son of Steven Spielberg, named Edward Theodore Spielberg (whose initials spell 'E.T.', referencing Spielberg's famous film). In the video, Edward Spielberg attempts to pick up the franchise (which, in Edward's view, has failed miserably), but in the end, in the midst of filming, Edward is 'attacked' in the driver's seat of a car, and 'eaten' by a man wearing a stuffed shark head. Edward's death implies that the 'Jaws' franchise eventually falls in the hands of his brother, Max Spielberg. *On 16 September 2015, a movie named Jaws 19 was released in Russia, directed by Sergey A. and Ivan Yakovidish (the latter as Ivi Crap); made by Russia, Kazakhstan, the Czech Republic and Abkhazia. The plot of the movie was as follows: "The beaches of the Baltic Sea are terrorized by a shark. The military manage to destroy it, but the shark returns in spectral form."Jaws 19 (2015) - IMDb (see 'External links' below) *Universal Pictures Home Entertainment uploaded the Jaws 19 teaser trailer on YouTube in celebration of the 30th Anniversary of Back to the Future. In reality, no such film is in production (see second footnote above). ** Said trailer opens with variants on the infamous "it's personal" (Jaw$ 5 - "it's just business" - and Jaws 6 - "then, pure pleasure") and then spoofs various ways franchises created sequels. Jaws 7 had "Cyber-Jaws", Jaws 8 was "Robo-Jaws", Jaws 9 followed Brody's grandchildren, Jaws 10 had creatures of the deep, Jaws 11 was in space, Jaws 12 was a prequel - which in turn received a sequel of its own, called Jaws 12: Part 2 - and Jaws 14 had the shark raising a family. The next three are specific parodies of Rocky IV (Jaws against a Russian shark), Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan ("Jaws takes a bite out of the Big Apple") and 50 Shades of Grey (like Back to the Future and Jaws, a Universal production). The one directly before Jaws 19 was Jaws 18: Origins, a reboot of the series. *In LEGO Dimensions, the title is replaced with Bruce 19, probably because of Warner Bros. not owning the rights to the Jaws franchise. Bruce was the name given to the shark by the director, Steven Spielberg. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' See also * Max Spielberg * Jaws * Jaws 2 References External links *Jaws 19 - Back to the Predictions *Max Spielberg - Back to the Predictions *Jaws 19 (2015) - IMDb Category:Motion pictures Category:2015 Category:Movies Category:Entertainment